красный
by Ekalina-san
Summary: A story about Masato's childhood before he met Little Busters! members


Today the weather was overcast cloudy. According to the weather forecast there is a chance of rain around 5-10%. It's 6 A.M. It is customary for the students immediately go to the dorm cafeteria and eat breakfast if you do not want to starve to face the lessons at class.

In boys dorm seen a child who was busy preparing himself to face the class today. This boy named Riki Naoe. Unlike boys in general he has a face that could be considered "Androgynous".

"Masato...Until when are you going to sleep on? You need to prepare everything, right? I gave you quite a lot of tolerance time but apparently you did not move right away from your bed ..."

"..."

He doesn't answer. Everyday Riki act as surrogate 'mothers' if he see something wrong with his roommate. He was talking with roommate and childhood best friend, Inohara Masato. Guy with muscular body that sometimes makes people doubt whether indeed this boy age is 17 years old. If you compare the size of the body Masato with Riki may be the same as comparing the size of a stick and iron concrete pipe. But if you compare the intelligence they both might like dolphins and chicken.

It's pretty rare to see Masato like this. Masato is a type of energetic boy who was always up early. He never skipping his course to train his muscles every morning. He's crazy with everything-related to the muscles. Riki sometimes, even as a friend also can't understand how much more Masato willing to train his muscles.

Because he care with his best friend, the blackish brown haired boy approached his friend. Masato's bed is upstairs. So to ensure a state of Masato, Riki had to climb the ladder.

"S ... sorry Riki….I think today I could not move my muscles at all... my body feel so weak...".

Masato seem to be aware of the existence of Riki. With wheezing he tried to lift his body, but his effort was not successful. His body doesn't want to be controlled.

"Are you sick? Ah - your forehead it's warm, I think you should be treated". After Riki put his hands to Masato's forehead, Riki know what's going on Masato. Masato get a cold.

"Riki ... I do not want you to skip your class just because me ... I want you to keep going to school as usual…."

"And what about you Masato? If I leave you alone here, how about your breakfast?"

"Come on Riki….with little sleep I will definitely get recover…..I lend my muscles you for today only". After that Masato went back to sleep. Riki could not do anything about it. He then put the drugs and drinking water in cardboard table. Before leaving his best friend, Riki also attach the patch busting hot compress on his friend forehead. As a roommate Riki quite unreliable.

"Masato…I go first ... if you need anything, just call me ... I've been putting your cellphone near the pillow ...". Then Riki immediately go to the cafeteria while running.

In the cafeteria, Little Busters members already gathering. After take his breakfast ration, Riki joined the hordes of his friends. Riki continuously let out his breath and it makes a bright auburn-haired guy curious. He embraces Riki from behind. "Yo Riki! It's rare to see you alone, where Masato?". Riki sighed, not long after that he explained everything to his team members.

"Heee- some idiot like him can be exposed with the virus ..." Rin replied Riki story while stroking the Lennon's head.

"Rin-chan…you should not be like that ...". This time the yellow-haired girl with the red and white ribbon replied her friend.

"We shall see him after school" said Nizhizono.

"Yahahaha ~ I'll give him a potent prescription drugs! Wait for me Masatooo-"

Thus the atmosphere of everyday little busters. They always do something spontaneous. After that they all finished his breakfast.

Before heading to class suddenly a petite girl pulling Riki's uniform. Her face looks sad.

"Kud? What is it?"

"E...etto...Riki...I want to tell you about something...it involves Inohara-san...maybe..."

Kud tells about the events that occurred during the previous day. Kud was shopping at department store by herself to buy something after school. She didn't think the rain will be as swift as it was. Kud also did not bring her hat and her robes because it is being washed. Kud only bring s little money and that it's already run out so that's why she can't buy an umbrella. Kud stucked in front of the department store until evening. Incidentally Masato also out from the same department stores. He seems to buy the muscle needs. According Kud, Masato also did not bring an umbrella. Finally, they both decided to run toward the dorm because it was dark and it's look like the rains don't stop soon. Kud wasn't wet because Masato remove his uniform, then his uniform was used to cover Kud's head.

"Oh...so that's actually going on. No wonder he's soaked when he comes to the dorm. When I asked why you get soaked like that, Masato just said he's been buying some of muscle stuff as usual and he forgot to brought his umbrella".  
Riki recalled about yesterday. After back to the dorm, Masato didn't dry himself soon, but he had to face the head dorm. The reason being chewed out because he made the whole dorm muddy and slippery. As the result head dorm asked Masato to mop the wet floor because of his actions.

"Poor Masato" . Riki feel sorry about his friend.

"Inohara-san...really kind... I feel so guilty... That's why…I already decided-desu!"

"Deciding on what Kud?"

"I'll take care Inohara-san for today wafuuu-!"

"But what about your class? Are you gonna skipping your class?"

"Yes! Don't worry I've checked. It's seems to be no quizzes or exams. So later I can copying your notes, Riki."

"But if I'm not mistaken...you're never missed your class right? Is it really O.K.?"

"Whoops!" The little girl cutting his words.

"Ai- thinggu it issu gunna be okke desu!"

Riki seem can't stop her. Then Riki grant her wishes. He gave Kud his key room.

**-Masato POV-**

As predicted by the weather forecast, this afternoon will be raining. Although it is not so heavy, but enough to make my body feel so numb.

_My mind drifted slightly. Lying in bed, I'm trying to remember what happened yesterday. I hope Kuko doesn't get some fever like me. Because she's so small and weak, it's not good to see her loses all the spirit. In my eyes, Kuko looks like a cute pomerian dog. Not only that, she is different when compared with another girls member in Little Busters. Somehow she always paid more attention to me. I hate vegetables so much then she cook it it as good as she can so I can eat it, tried to some muscle drink that I made, and even she often follow my muscles joke seriously.__  
Wait…what's wrong with me? My brain is getting hot thinking about it. I wasn't like Kengo or Riki. Is this some kind of 'love'? Like Kengo toward that archer-girl? I do not understand...never mind…I have to sleep more—my heads is spinning._

"Masato?"

_I quickly got out from bed immediately._

"Again huh, you get some fight? Honestly, what do you want, son?"

Middle-aged male figure roughly 40-year-old is waking me from my sleep.

"Eh? Dad? Why you in the dorm ?!". I greeted him, nervous and confused.

"Hhhhh... it looks like your head got a very bad hit, you're in my clinic ...local people brought you here because of the severe wound….you do not remember?".

_He was stroking my head. I do not understand. Some time ago I was still in my room, don't say I died because of bad fever which attacked me._

_I see all the surrounding carefully. My dad is right, this isn't my dorm usually I lived in. The smell of drugs, medical devices ... this smell was very familiar. It's dad working room._

"Never mind... if you have recovered, immediately go home and rest, this is not a fun place for children." He left me alone.

_I looked through all the parts of my body. Looks like my body is shrink. It's seem my body back to the beginning of the age where I met little busters. What's really happened? Is this still the continuation of the artificial world created by Kyousuke?_

KRIIIEEETTT-

_Suddenly I can hear a sound of the door being opened, it's vanish whole confusion on my mind._

"Masa? I heard it from dad...you were fight with the children in this complex again huh?"

This time, a woman with long black-haired come in front of my eyes. This girl dressed as nurse. "MAAASAAAA?! I TOLD YOU BEFORE RIGHT?! IF YOU HAVE SOME PROBLEM, JUST TALK WITH ME, YOUR LOVELY NEE-CHAN!". This woman yelling loudly as she pinched my cheek.

"Why are you still here nee-chan? If I'm not mistaken you're have been moved to a big hospital in Tokyo…"

"HAAAHHH ?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOOUTT?! BAAAKAAAA-!"

_When my big sister coming, it just add more confusion for me. I was no longer concerned with everything happened. I hope this is just some kind of dream because I get bad condition._

"Masa...why do you always make some troubles...you don't want start looking for a friend? Change your habits...Making enemy everyday isn't good you know". She calm down a bit.

"But...I got Kyousuke, Rin, Kengo and Riki...would it count as friends too?"

"Who are they? Bring them in front of me...I also want to greet them"

"What? You often meet them right? You like to dress up Rin with a skirt and women's clothes…how can you forget about them?".

"Ehhh...Masa... ? Are you sure…? I think daddy inject big dozes of anesthetic to you. You're talking nonsense!."

_Nee-chan expression showed that she was not lying. So, in this world I never met Little Busters, or maybe we haven't meet._

"Masa...I know... you're become like this because revenge on father for what he did to mother don't you?"

"Eh? What are you talking about Nee-chan?"

Nee-chan's expression suddenly changed.

"Forget it ...I know you are sad...calm down...Nee-chan is here….stop hurting yourself..."

_She hold my hands. I...did not understand what she means. I'm…..stupid...afterall…._

"Miss Saori! We need your help! We need more staff! There are patients who require immediate care!". A nurse suddenly appeared and broke the silence in the room.

"OK! I'll be right there!"

"Bye, Masa! I need to do my work! Promise me not to make any trouble in our complex! Today I'll going home early and cook your favourite food!"

It was the last words that my sister told me before she left the room.

_Why my sister think, __that my bad behavior regarding with mother...? I was fighting was to prove even though I'm stupid but I had the strength. My mom have been divorced with father a long time ago. Why she bringing up this topic again?_

"Ughh ... too much thought makes me hungry, I'd better go home and train my muscles more"

On my way to go home, I heard a faint voice calling over my name.

"Masaaa -*pant-pant* wait…I want you to help me for a while!". She stood in front of me while managing her breath.

"Nee-chan I'm going home! I'm hungry!"

" NO! You can't! You must come with me!"

_Nee-chan took me into a one of hospital room. In that room I can see a figure of petite beautiful westerner girl. Her skin is very white more than Japanese skin in general. And for my first time I see someone with a gray hair like that. Don't know why this little girl look so familiar._

"Play with this little girl. Ah- rather than play-please speak with her, I think she need a friend"

"This child is sick what?" I asked nee-chan in front of the girl.

"Actually, it is not a severe illness... her asthma relapse for a moment...it seems like she has not been accustomed with air in Japan. Well, this kid grandfather leave him at the hospital...he had a business for a while. Later she would be picked up if her grandfather settle his job."

"Oh and her name...Her name is Kunya...his grandfather told me Kunya still not too fluent with her japanese...so if you want to talk to her, please use Russian language. About your lunch, later I will bring it in this room, deal?"

Somehow I automatically nodded my head. Perhaps it's because concerns my lunch.

"So your name is Kunya huh?"

"..."

"Ah it's no use-you're stupid anyway...cannot speak Japanese, huh? Hm…but then I'm stupid too... I cannot speak Russian ..."

"I ... can...speak…little…but…passable…rather….be... uhh ... wafuu...what's your name?"(speaking in awkward Japanese)

The girl was suddenly talking, of course, it startled me.

"Um! Masato! Call me Masato !"

"Ah...ahahahahaha...ahahaha..."

_The little girl burst out laughing when I introduce myself. I don't understand. But her laughter isn't like another children who usually insulting me. So I didn't feel humiliated at all._

"Masato ... have experts….to…..what?". She started to talk in awkward Japanese again to me.

"Eh? It's really hard to understand your japanese...if you ask about my hobby, I like to exercise , to increase the size of my muscles"

"Muscle? Muscle-what?"

"Muscles is this!". I show my arm muscles and told Kunya to touch it.

"Ohh—how can it become so hard like that? How wafuu? Why mine is soft as pudding?"

"Yes ... of course you have to do multiply exercises like me"

"Ohhh...I see wafu-". Kunya nodded her head as if she understood what I said.

"You must be tired of being here...there is nothing interesting in the hospital, Do you want to come with me? Of course, after we get our lunch from Nee-chan."

"Where do you want to go Masato?"

"My special base, no one can enter without my permission." Somehow I can say that with confidence.

At 2 P.M. like her promise, my big sister, Saori-nee-chan bring our lunch. Although Kunya is 100% westerner she really enjoy her Japanese bento made by my sister. Frequently, Kunya asked me what is the name of the food she ate.

"You know, you remind me of someone...she really likes to eat 'tamagoyaki'... even she is very skilled if you asked her to cook tamagoyaki".

"Wafuuu—cook something yummy like this? Well, I also want to learn how to cook tamagoyaki then! So I can eat as much as I can! Hwehehe~". Kunya smiling excitedly, she even wasn't aware that her mouth covered with rice.

After finishing our lunch we went to the park. We went secretly from the hospital. I guess if Saori-nee-chan know, she probably would not let Kunya and I play outside.

"Masato had the **'barruuu'**?"

"Huh? **'Barruuu'**?"

"It's a round toy! Thrown! Kicked! Hit! Wafuuu!". She tried her best to explain to me with her small gestures.

"I don't understand what you mean Kunya. But I have bunch of toys in my room. Maybe you can find it there...so, want to visit my house first?"

"Well...yes want!"

I took her into my house.

"Masato's home-wafuuuu- it's enormous..." Kunya looked up.

"But there's no one here so it's really useless"

"You have to be happy! I actually have a real house!But my grandpa's house not as bigger as this...My grandpa work overseas…so I often sleep at some inn…sometimes we made some camping ground."

"Heee...it's look fun-I think the most important thing we can get some sleep right? That is all enough for me. Well this is my room...select anything you want and we bring it to the park"

"Ahh! this one!". Kunya eyes fixed on one object.

"Eehh—you mean this rubber ball ? I thought **'baarruuu'** is something more interesting."

"Hehehe I always wanted to play this! Let's play at the park Masato !". She pull of my hand.

For these three days, I spend most of my time together with Kunya. We do a lot of things. Play, sing, learn the language, and other exciting things. Although Kunya less fluent in Japanese but I can understand what is her point.

The next day a well-dressed man came to the hospital. Kunya look so happy to see this man. She even hug him. Yes, He's Kunya's grandfather. He met Saori-nee-chan because it seemed he wanted to talk about something.

Today as usual, I also wait Kunya in the park to play with her. However, Kunya not showing any signs that she will come. It was getting dark. The bell has rung. Indicates for the children to immediately return to their homes.

"Masaatooooo !" Here you are. I'm looking for you everywhere. ". The little girl catch his breath after running.

"Kunya...you will return to Russia?"

"Ma...Masato...un...I'm not return to Russia...but I will continue my journey together with my grandfather...This time is southeast asia..." Kunya face look so troubled because of my selfish words.

"I just had you as a friend, Kunya…then you will leave me….that's so unfair."

"Ah…...well…..Masato is my very first friend too...I've always lived moved around from one country to another...that's why I never had a friend." I felt Kunya's voices started to vibrate slightly. Looks like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Tomorrow I'm going to leave Japan...that's why….I want to give you a 'keepsake', as a sign of gratitude for become my first friend.

Kunya take out a pair of scissors from her pocket. She had brought that scissors from the hospital. Without saying anything, suddenly that little girl cutting a red fabric from her shirts.

"Eh ?! Why are you cutting your clothes ?!". With surprised face I tried to stop Kunya.

"I want Masato to take it anywhere you go. I WANT YOU TO ALWAYS REMEMBER ABOUT ME-*sob*...HUEEE-waffuuu -. Finally, she can't hold her tears and she cried. I can't do anything. All I can do just stroked her head.

"Masato...you know….My favourite colour is red...because in Russia...red symbolize…...ah- it would be unfair if I tell you. Masato you must find out for yourself!"

"Alright Kunya! Then…can I use this fabric as my headband on my head? so I can always remember about you, Kunya."

"Of course! I hope we can meet again someday!". The girl smiled at me fondest. And then her figure began to disappear slowly.

**KUUUUNYYYYAAAAAA !**

Argh ?! Where am I...I come back to the dorm? Wait…...so that was just dream?! UWWOOOOHHHH- My lovely muscles are back ?!"

"I ...Inohara-san ?! You've recovered? Just now...um...you called me Kunya? Or did I misheard about something?!". Her voice tone looks confused.

A familiar voice was coming from below. I looked down to make sure that voice.

"Kuko? Why are you here?" I walked downstairs and sat beside Kuko.

"I want to return the favor and apologize for what happen about yesterday- because of me, you're get a bad cold." Her voice were full of guilt.

"Ah don't worry about that!" I was grinning so Kuko won't think too much about it.

As she opened her bag, Kuko said "Inohara-san...you haven't eaten anything from the morning right? I cooked a bento for you! I made a lot tamagoyaki because it is rich in purotein desu!"

"Thanks Kunya….Ah…I mean Ku...ko…."

_Tears suddenly flowed down my into my cheeks. What it is? This isn't like me at all. I'm not a crybaby like Kengo. I'm crying, but I don't know what makes me crying like this. This is so stupid._

"WAAHH-WAAFUU-?! A...ARE YOU HURT SOMEWHERE INOHARA-SAN? JUST TELL ME IF YOU FEEL ANYTHING-afterall….I'm here to take care of you-desu!"

My body moving by itself. I hugged this little girl's body. I totally dazed. At the same time Kuko doesn't even escape...she even stroked my hair gently.

"Inohara-san ... how do you know my 'Kunya' name? I think I never tell my 'Kunya' name to Little Busters members. Kuko's voice really soothing my feeling.

"It - seem I dream about something. Unfortunately I forgot...something that I can remember…it was beautiful dream".

"Thank God." Kuko smiled.

_After I calmed down, I ate homemade bento made by Kuko, taking some drugs and went back to sleep. Kuko was in my room for all day. Looks like she won't leave my room today._

Then in the afternoon, the rain began to subside slowly. All members of the Little Busters gathered in my room to visited me.

\- END - -

**Author Note** : Please be kind to me….you know this is my very first fanfic and honestly my English are pretty bad-I need to learn more grammar and anything related of English structure. And thanks to Mr. Takagi Akito. He the one who encouraged me to upload this 'trash'. This is just some kind of fan-made….because I always thinking why Masato always wearing that red headband…..that's all…Thanks for reading

I don't own Little Busters.


End file.
